Darkness Calls
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma gets training from a woman with extraordinary powers. He starts down a path descending to Darkness as he strives to become a Lord of the Dark Side
1. Default Chapter

**Darkness Calls**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Star Wars. I a just borrowing the characters for my own personal use and because I was interested in what would happen. Don't flame me but praise me for getting a good idea. I know that there are some fics around which have the same settings but bear with me. I only try to make my personal twist in it. Just read and view it. Iu will say that I have a certain affinity for the Dark Side since I play Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords. Well I am actually still trying to get through the game and the game is what I'll base this story on. Have fun reading .

* * *

**Apprentice**

* * *

Ranma cried out in pain as the claws from the cats raked across his skin. This was pure agony and he felt himself being stripped of some meat on his muscles. He still believed that his father would save him from the pain. The part of him that still believed in his father cried out for the old man but only received a gruff reply: 

"Shut up boy! Can't you see that I am training here. Now stop your stupid whining and train in the Neko-ken."

* * *

Genma Saotome was sitting lazily in the sun watching a few birds pass by when his son's screams continued to grow higher and higher. Ranma was in a world of pain every second seemed like an age to him. The cats were yowling all around him and blood clung to his body most of it his own. He started to feel anger at his treatment and at the torture he underwent. His conscious mind argued that it was all for the sake of training to protect people who couldn't fight. Ranma's subconscious embraced the anger and reasoned that if it was for the sake of training then why the old man didn't join. Why would he teach Ranma such an unbeatable technique if he himself could use it to better protect people? Why was he lying here in this pit with all those cats hurting him and the old man training outside? Ranma began to fight against the cats who had finally undone most of the fish sausage bindings and Ranma smashed a cat to the side and heard its bones break and a weak meow issue from the cats mouth. Ranma felt satisfaction at the kill and soon he ripped apart the cats in the pit with his bare hands. Then he screamed: 

"HEY OLD MAN LET ME OUT! THERE ARE NO CATS ALIVE ANYMORE!"

Genma looked at the pit from his lazy spot and heard Ranma say that all the cats were dead. The foolish boy must have killed them to escape training was Genma's reasoning. He opened the pit and started to violently beat Ranma for not training hard enough.

Ranma was shocked as he felt his father's fist hit him in the chest. He was thrown back and landed with a crash. Then the old man was upon him beating him with his fists while shouting about honour. He was screaming something about no honour being gained from quitting training in the Neko-ken.,

* * *

Ranma could just moan when the beating was finished. Blood streaked the grass crimson as it leaked from numerous wounds. He was left there to sleep while Genma was sleeping in a comfortable sleeping bag. Ranma felt the hate return. Why would he have to sleep outside of a comfortable sleeping bag while his father got all the food and rest and warmth? Why would he have to train and get beaten if Genma did nothing but sit on his fat arse and command him to learn the technique? The Neko-ken was a fucked up technique according to Ranma. Ranma didn't know it but his eyes became cold as a glacier that moment. He drifted into a fitful sleep and was awakened as something was strapped to his torso and feet. He looked around and saw Genma tying his arms with iron chains that wouldn't break. He was no being rubbed with fish paste and to Ranma's horror there were yowling sounds coming from the pit. 

Ranma was thrown in again and this time he felt the claws once again hurt him so badly that it made him retch as bile came up his throat at the stench that was coming from the pit. It was a mix of blood and waste. Apparently his father had found more stray cats and had thrown them into the pit. Feline yowls were all around him. Ranma felt himself succumb to a mind numbing madness that welled up in his mind because the screams began to echo in his mind. He adopted a catlike personality that ripped through the iron lid without trouble and slashed at Genma.

* * *

When Ranma awoke he was within the arms of an old lady. He looked around and saw his father argue with the old lady. He took note that the old lady had ruby red eyes and that she seemed to smell like honey and berries. That was not the smell of an old woman because Ranma knew that due to the body's aging process that the scent of a man or woman would smell older. The smell that hung around this woman made her look old and young altogether. He climbed off the lap of the woman and said: 

"Thank you for taking care of me Miss. I am thankful that you managed to snap me out of my catlike daze."

Ranma didn't know why he could smell the woman tensing a little but knew that not much good could come from it. He sensed some compulsion to come with his father and tried to resist. He saw the old lady hand something to Genma and when he left with his father who was dragging him with him he saw the old woman's form blur until a woman in her mid twenties stood there. Ranma felt anger once again run rampant through his body as he realised he had been tricked. His father was holding a crystal of some kind and Ranma knew that there would be no escaping this. The crystal seemed to be some control mechanism to control him.

* * *

They rested at a cave found in the wilderness after a long day of training. genma had opted to stay there because it suited his need for sleep. Ranma just felt compelled to go to the cave.Ranma asked to explore the cave and Genma gave permission just because he wanted to get rid of the boy and get to sleep.

* * *

Ranma wandered through the cave until he came at a strange device that was embedded within a wall. He looked at it and it beeped a little. Ranma touched it with his fingers and a holographic figure came into view. A dark ominous voice was heard inside Ranma's head: 

"Greetings young one. Why are you here in this sacred place where the greatest of the Sith are gathered?"

Ranma looked at the device and theperson standing there and answered:

"I just touched it and then you appeared."

The voice spoke again:

"I sense a great hatred for the one you once called father with love and care. It turned to hate the instant he started hitting you and training you to become the best. Feel the hatred and fury within you and let it fester until it reaches even greater heights. Let it grow until it fills your being. Let it flow through your blood and supply you with power. Blood shall flow once you have learned all there is. Let me teach you the ways of the Sith young one. I'll train you to become the best."

Ranma looked at the holographic figure and said:

"How would you teach me? You are nothing but a weird glowing thing."

The Shade of the Sith Lord looked at Ranma and said:

"Young one there are many ways that I could train you but I shall do so within your dreams. In the day your father will train you and you will get stronger physically. Let the hatred increase with every training and I'll teach you to use it and to eradicate all opposition. Young one would you like to become a Sith? Use the Force to hurt those that deserve your hatred and the scum of the Universe?"

Ranma nodded and said:

"Who are the scum of the Universe Sensei? I wish to know my enemy."

The Sith Lord smirked under his cap and said:

"They are the Jedi. They strife to uphold peace and prosperity. It has been twenty thousand years since I have been alive and I suspect that none of them are still alive. Young one you will train under me, Darth Ranko Sitharian."

* * *

Then the hood came off and a pretty redheaded woman was seen. She had a cold look in her eyes and said: 

"Now you will take this memory storing device off this wall and hide it well. I have no doubt your lazy father would see it the moment he got his claws on it. Come on take it!"

Ranma grabbed the device and it detached from the wall with a metallic hiss. He grabbed it in his arms and Ranko's voice could be heard in his head:

"Come on don't stand around. Training will begin when you are asleep."

* * *

Ranma fell asleep the moment he hit the cold floor in the cave next to his father. 

Soon he was standing in a desert with sand and rocks stretching beyond the horizon. Ranko was sitting an a rather large boulder and stared at her young student:

"Welcome. Now there is no time for you to be loitering around let's get to training. I want you to enter a state of trance that makes you aware of your surroundings. Do it now and I might consider letting you train in the ways of the Sith."

Ranma sat down on the floor and started to go in a meditative trance that had been taught by a monk of a shaolin temple. He gathered all his inner energy and started to go into a trance.

He felt something hit him in the face and he looked at his mentor and she said:

"Do not channel the Light Side of the Force youngling. Try to access your hatred for your father and you shall learn the Dark Side and become a Sith."

* * *

Ranma did so and soon he felt the familiar feelings of hatred flow through his being and make him see red colours. He felt himself getting lost in the abyss of dark feelings and tried to get out. But instead of letting his conscious mind rule he focused on his subconscious mind and soon he embraced those feelings of loathing and hatred and soon he was glowing with dark emotional energy and suddenly he was jerked out of the trance by his master who stood there looking at him and said: 

"Very well young one. You have gathered all your darker emotions. I think you will be ready to be taught the Dark Side of the Force now. Gather those Dark emotions in your hands and will them to extend towards a target and then imagine lightning coursing over your hand and striking the target. Feel anger surge through you and make you stronger. Forget fear only feel hatred. As the Light Side tells its students that fear leads to anger and anger leads to the Dark Side it is indeed true. Harvest all your fears and will them away. I will take care of your small fear of cats and defeat it. You keep on training your darker emotions until you are strong enough to blast apart the target. You will call me Master for the time being until I deem you worthy of calling me by my given name."

* * *

Ranma nodded and started to try and focus his darker emotions at the target and imagining a bolt of lighting coming out of his hands. Nothing came out. He tried again and again. After the four hundred and seventy ninth try he looked at the target and felt anger course through his veins and with a scream of: 

"JUST DIE YOU FUCKING TARGET!"

Then a bolt of black lightning coursed through his hands and incinerated the target., he heard clapping from behind and he looked at his Master. She looked at him with a grin on her face that reminded him of himself. She said to him at a plain tone:

"That was great young student. You truly are one of the fastest learners I have ever seen. Tomorrow we will work on teaching you the basics of being a Sith."

Ranma sighed and was slapped awake by his father for sleeping in. Ranma got up and put the Sith memory storage device in his pocket and through that in a pocket made from Ki. Then he joined his father in training while he let his hatred for the man fester and grow as he was hit repeatedly and called weak by the man.

* * *

Every night he was being trained by his red-haired Master and he would learn different techniques to maim people without leaving evidence that he had been behind it. He learned to lie without making one suspicious and to always look for a way out of any situation that may arise. Genma would soon meet the might of the Sith. And he would feel overwhelming fear that accompanied a Sith. They were headed for a place in China where they would train. Then they would return to Japan where Ranma had a reasonable chance of finding his mother again. Jusenkyou was something of a legendary training ground according to Genma. Ranko had advised Ranma to keep out looking for any trouble that might arise. Ranma did so and saw the misty training ground. He still wore the white Gi and looked at it with loathing. Every time he was training he was dressed in robes of the purest black that fit him nicely. He and his Master would spar with lightsabers to test Ranma's skill. Now Genma commanded Ranma to jump on top of a pole to test his skills at the training ground. The guide wwas warning tehm about the pools but Ranma paid him no heed. With a mighty kick he sent Genma crashing into a pool. Out came a massive Panda and Ranma found himself being flung into a pool. 

He felt his body reshape itself and when he emerged from the pool he felt two protrusions from his chest., he looked down and saw two breasts where once was a male chest.

Genma would pay for this, was the first thought that came to mind which was echoed by his Master in his head.

* * *

Something I wanted to try out people. Leave me a review if you like it and tell me what that thing is where the Sith store their dead Shades in. I don't know what it is. Anyway the next time will be having some blood in it. Actually dismemberment as Ranma doesn't go to the Amazon Village but goes directly to Japan with Genma. All reviews will be replied to by the author. 


	2. Down the Dark Path

**Darkness Calls**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just write this in homage to the game Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords and I am in no way responsible if I get sued for writing this story. I disclaim all rights to Ranma ½ and Star Wars. I hope you like this chapter

* * *

**Down the Dark Path

* * *

**

He was literally boiling with hatred as he saw the two bumps on his chest. How could the old fool not know what horrible transformations there were in the pools? He didn't know Chinese but that could easily be corrected once Ranma got to a decent school. He had learned so much under his Master Ranko Sitharian that he was able to manipulate the weather with a thought. He knew of no other force users in the vicinity but wanted no attention from them either. It wouldn't do for him to get murdered before even reaching the level of a Sith Lord.

Ranma stared at the bumps hoping that they would go away whenever he wished them to but it was futile. She jumped form the pool and looked at the old panda with murder in her eyes;

"I trust you have a good explanation for this old man or else I am going to take one of these poles and shove it up your ass."

* * *

Genma-panda paled dramatically and produced a sign which plead for mercy. Then Genma backpawed Ranma near another pool and Ranma nearly fell in. He looked at the pool and noticed it was a pool which turned you into a piglet. Ranma gave a sigh and said: 

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU OLD MAN!"

* * *

Ranma noticed the panda had gotten away and gave chase. His Master was inside his head cheering him on. She had been training him in the use of the Dark Side for ten years now and Ranma had grown fond of the woman inside his mind. He thanked her for the cheers and with a motion of his hand the fast panda gripped his neck as if some invisible hand was choking him. Ranma grinned as he let the choking go for another few seconds and then released the fat moron. Then he gave Genma a beating soon they were out of the area after having heard that there was no cure from the guide. 

Ranma was dreaming again and his Master was talking about how he would have to earn the black robe she wore. They dressed in the robes in his dreams but he would have to wear them in the real world too. So when they were near the sea they came at a village which was a quiet and peaceful village with fishermen fishing and women happily chatting with each other. Ranma felt disgusted and a white robe appeared in front of him and he heard the voice of his Master say inside his mind:

"Tonight you will go to this village and stain these robes crimson with the lifeblood of these people. Only then you shall be permitted to wear the robes of a Sith Lord."

* * *

Ranma grinned as he prepared for the first of many massacres he would commit. He clothed himself in the white robe and walked to the village square which was deserted during night time. With a dark laugh he let a sword float over to him and soon as he had studied the sword he went into one of the houses and grabbed the man of the house and slit his throat and let the blood spill over his robe. Ranma heard a scream and he saw the man's wife scream as she saw her husband being killed by someone clothed in white. Ranma grinned and the screaming ceased as the woman's head exploded silently. Then he roamed through the house and came upon a crib which housed two small children Ranma grabbed one child by the neck and broke it with an audible snap. Then he lifted the remaining child and carried it outside towards a fire. With a cold laugh he threw it in. he sensed people near and turned around to stare at men armed with sticks and various other implements of killing. Swords were common between the men. They charged at Ranma who just grinned insanely and felt the world slowing down as he immersed himself in the Force. He saw one of the men approach at a snail's pace and cut the man's head off. Then he watched as the body hit the floor and he used the force to choke one of the men still approaching him. The man took hold of his throat and gasped for air. Ranma held the Force long enough to kill the man before flinging away the body into the people behind him with a small application of the Force. 

Then Ranma was upon them. Their blood stained his robes colouring them a ruby red. Blood was dripping from his hands as he had lost his weapon some time ago when he had thrust it into one of the men. He had started ripping the men apart with his bare hands and he could hear the master laugh in his head as he slaughtered another one. When there were no people alive on the square to fight against him Ranma looked around and noticed that the force registered several people still alive in the buildings.

Ranma grabbed a torch and set it alight and then threw it into one of the houses and delighted in the screams that came out of the house. He heard a woman scream and watched as the woman jumped through one of the windows. Fire was spread all over her body and Ranma laughed as she writhed in agony as the fire burned her skin away. Blood was starting to dry over his body so he looked for another house to try out his power. He went inside and looked for anyone. Then suddenly he heard someone take a shaky breath and he evaded a fist that came at him. He saw a woman standing there clothed in a villager outfit looking at him she said:

"You killed my husband and my brother. For that you die you stupid foreigner!"

then a gun was raised and Ranma saw a bullet sped forth from the gun and with a devilish smirk still in place he froze it in the air and said at a tone which eerily reminded the woman of Death:

"Well I was ordered by my Master to paint these clothes red with the blood of this village. It is a rite of passage for us Sith. No one shall stand against the Sith!"

Then Ranma made the bullet sped backwards lodging itself within the woman's forehead instantly killing her as it penetrated the brains. Blood splattered to the wall the woman was stranding close to and Ranma watched as some of the blood coated his robe.

Ranma had massacred the entire village within an hour and it was with great pride in her voice that Ranko said in his mind:

"Well done my young Sith. You have been found worthy of wearing the black robes. The final test will commence within a few days."

* * *

Ranma nodded and went back to his father who was fast asleep. Ranma fell down on his sleeping bag and was asleep instantly. Ranko appeared in his dreams and she started training him in the use of a Lightsaber. Well the only thing she did was show him more advanced techniques and he would learn them instantly. Ranma slashed through the air with his crimson Lightsaber and watched as his Master dodged. She smiled at him and said: 

"Not yet Ranma. You have much to learn before you can beat me."

Then she lashed out with a kick and the Lightsaber followed behind it and struck Ranma's Lightsaber. There were some faint energy discharges along the blade and Ranma smirked as he pulled away the blade and with a fast strike held it close to his Master's neck:

"Well Master you seem to have forgotten that I can improvise on whatever problem I face. It seems I beat you."

Ranko just grinned and said:

"That means that you are ready for the final test. Now let's battle with no restraints on. That would make a large difference. If you win then you will be the lord of the Sith. If I win then your body will be mine."

Ranma grinned and said:

"Bring it on."

They started circling each other and Ranma found out that he had to time his steps well so that there would be no failure in his attacks. A failure could lead to his death after all he was still bound to his own soul and if he was defeated here that would mean losing his soul and body to his Master. It wasn't a thing he was looking out for because then he would never have his revenge upon his lazy father. Ranma felt the anger coursing through his body and he looked at his opponent and a red haze came into his eyes and he attacked with dazzling speed. He watched as she dodged and he followed his strike up with a slash which ripped some clothing.

She retaliated by sending a shockwave of Force energy at his and Ranma was blasted backwards. Ranma felt himself loosing his cool and felt the mind numbing anger overtake his senses. In his fury he attacked her and managed to hit her in the torso once causing a mild burn. Ranma smirked at her and said:

"I'll win this. Ranma Saotome doesn't lodes. I will have my vengeance on the old fool!"

Then a strike delivered to Ranko her torso was deflected by her Lightsaber and Ranma looked at her again:

"You and I are equals Master. None of us can overpower the other. We are one being together since this body that I have gained due to the cursed waters of Jusenkyo seems to have your energy attached to it."

Ranko smiled at her student and said:

"Yes indeed you have finally seen the truth. If I were to have your female body then I might be able to influence the outer world instead of staying in your mind. And it even looks like me when I was sixteen. Well Ranma I deem you worthy of bearing the title of Sith Lord. Let it be known that henceforth Ranma Saotome is reborn as Darth Kaos. Let his deeds be remembered for ages."

Ranma smiled at her and said:

"Ranko let's train some more. I want to use my Lightsaber on the old man. I want to beat and slash him up so badly that his blood will drip from his carcass until he dies of it. I want him to die in his own pool of blood."

Ranko grinned at him with an evil smile on her face and she said:

"Well Ranma there are several things you could do to get your own Lightsaber. You could try to summon my old one but it wouldn't work for you. You could try to craft one but you would need a focus stone. A precious gem would do well as a focus stone."

Ranma looked around and saw that his previous master was smirking as she advanced upon him and then swung her fist at her in an attempt to hit him. Ranma just twisted away from the punch and then followed it up with a quick jab to the ribs. He felt the soft tissue of her breasts be smacked by his fist and he saw her being flung backwards into a large rock.

Ranma watched as the rock cracked and Ranko fell to the floor and Ranma said:

"There shall be only one Lord of the Sith strong enough to rule. That will be me. Yu have aught me well Ranko and I will take my place as the Sith Lord."

Then the dream realm faded and Ranma was awakened by a kick o the ribs. When Ranma opened his eyes he saw that it was still dark and that Genma had kicked him in his sleep. He went to a nearby stream and washed away the blood on his hands and clothes. The robe he had worn since it had been given to him had turned a midnight black colour and Ranma grinned as he saw his reflection in the stream. He looked like a normal handsome sixteen year old guy who wore dark robes and seemed to emanate an aura of royalty.

Ranko chuckled in his mind and said:

"You are female again Ranma. Let me take over and I'll show you how to use a Lightsaber. Eventually I think I will split apart from you in some time because I think the Force might be able o remove the curse from you by giving me the body to inhabit. Then we could rule together and we would be uncontested except for that lady who placed that binding spell on you. Let's remove that spell too because Genma might use it again. I have blocked your mind from the influences of he spell but I am not sure how your mind would be able to resist it since you have been away from my mental defences I bestowed upon you while you were my student. It seems that you would have to rebuild them from scratch."

* * *

Ranma nodded and destroyed the bounds that kept him in line. He began to glow with an unearthly light as he drew in the Force and let it flow through him. Then he sent all the hatred and anger at the bounds that held him trapped. They broke like wet paper being ripped apart and he felt himself beginning to change. He force flowed through him at an alarming rate and he found himself gaining some length. The cold blue eyes looked at his reflection and saw a tall Asian man dressed in black robes standing there. Together with the man there was a faint female figure to be seen and Ranma realised that the curse was now visible t him. The height was an added bonus since Genma had the height advantage for a long time. Now he towered over his father at least ten centimetres. 

Ranma had enough of this. He walked over to Genma and grabbed the fat man's foot. Then he immersed himself in the Force and dragging Genma through shrubbery and other pointy obstacles at insane high speeds made his anger subside a little bit. Soon they reached the sea and Ranma had no intention of stopped. At the same neck breaking speed he darted over the water leaving behind a trail of water spurting in the air. Genma screamed at the high speeds they were travelling at and Ranma looked at the fat man an rammed straight through a fishing ship which sunk soon after Ranma had disappeared behind the horizon.

Genma gave Ranma a hit on the head which made him slow down a little and get wet enough to turn into his female form. He looked at the man who strared at him defiantly and soon hey had touched down on the shore of Japan. Genma looked at his son and said:

"Son how did you d that? No martial artist has ever done that before. Teach your father how to do it."

Ranma stared at his father and said:

"No pops. I won't teach it to you. You wouldn't be able to use it anyway."

Genma flushed and shouted:

"BOY YOU WLL TEACH ME THAT TECHNIQUE R IT IS NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

Ranma just shrugged and said:

"I have been through worse old man. I won't teach you how to do it. Only a woman can do it."

Genma huffed and just attacked his son for no good reason. Ranma found his anger swelling again and he retaliated by giving Genma the beating of a lifetime.

* * *

A few days later they were in Nerima at the insistence of Genma. They arrived at a house which ahd an aura of sadness and anger around it. Ranma perked up when they entered it and as rain fell h knocked on a door. 

The door was opened by a cheerful woman whose age was around nineteen. Ranma immediately disliked her as she asked them to come inside. Ranma accepted a towel being handed to him and he dried himself off. Then a man came from the living room and hugged Ranma not noticing that he was currently a female and started talking:

"Ranma how good of you to come. Where is your father?"

Rnam just glared as his father came into the room with a hot kettle in his hands. Rnama scowled atteh amna and said:

"There is my father."

Soun hugged Genma's impressive bulk and tears streamed from his eyes. Ranma took notice of three girls sitting in the living room and introduced himself to them. They were surprised that he was a female and he saw Akane give a sigh of relief hat she wasn't going to marry some stupid boy. Ranma gave her a cold glare and said:

"You don't like boys? Then maybe you do like girls Akane."

Akane coloured and slammed the table on top of Ranma and Ranma looked at the descending able and smashed it apart with his hand. He looked at the stunned girl and said at a tone so cold that they would swear the tea had chilled at the voice:

"If you ever try something like that again Akane Tendo I will personally make sure you will be obliterated."

Then Ranma sat down in his black robes and poured some tea over him. Ranma looked at the looks of astonishment on the girls faces and he grinned and grabbed a cup of tea and sipped from it. Learning under Ranko had taught him some manners and he knew when to use them. When the two grown men had cried their eyes out and sat down the old thin one said:

"It's so good of you to have come here Ranma. Pick one of them and she will be your fiancé."

Ranma looked at the obviously insane old man and said:

"Why the hell would I pick one of your daughters? None of them possess the qualities that I want. I'd rather marry myself if that were possible."

Then spooky laughter echoed through his mind and Ranko said:

"Well then why don't you marry me? If I get free then we ever could have a nice wedding set up with the Sith customs."

Ranma replied back to the redheaded sexbomb:

"With the bloody carcasses of our foes or just with their entrails coating the room? And would a Sith priest be present or would we just have to convince some normal person to marry us?"

Ranko replied at a lovely tone:

"Well the entrails sounds good. The bloody carcasses are nice. But let's say that I would like you to finally meet my family. I think some of them are in the Holocron you carry in teat pocket of Force energy."

Ranma grinned at the thought of meeting his Master's family and he took out the holocron and set it on the table which fixed itself as to hold the sacred object of the Sith.

* * *

Nabiki looked at the strange item that was set to the table which Ranma had fished out of somewhere. She watched as he pressed several buttons and a ghostly hooded figure appeared and spoke to Ranma in a strange language. Ranma just grinned a little wider which made him look more crazed then she had ever seen on him and then about ten people joined the figure. Nabiki immediately thought about how much money this would give her if she sold the orb. Just for the designs she would get rich. 

Ranma looked at the figures as Ranko introduced them to him. Ranma looked at them impassively and then asked several questions which were answered rapidly by them and Ranma knew that this would attract some attention from the people around him. He noticed Nabiki taking an interest in the Holocron and he savagely tripped into her mind giving her an intense fear of the Holocron. He watched as she screamed and crawled as far away from the Holocron as she could.

Ranma noticed Ranko looking at something and heard her say something about guardians of the moon or something. Ranma stood to his feet and felt the Force being savagely ripped at a place a few blocks away. He walked away with the vague promise to be back in a while.

* * *

When he was out of sight he jumped to a roof and ran towards the disturbance in the force. There he noticed nine women battling something that seemed like a fish crossed with a leopard. It wielded claws and had a scaly skin. Ranma looked on as the girls defeated the monster. One of them was clothed in a familiar attire which he recognised from long ago. The anger resurfaced as the face became familiar to him again. Ranma felt the force being disturbed around her and he noticed that the fishlike creature was almost beaten. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach and he looked at the clothes that the women wore. One of them had a bright crystal glowing on it but it seemed to pulse with light and happiness instead of Darkness which he searched. 

One of them seemed to be the youngest but Ranma could also sense the massive potential for wielding the Force. She seemed to be wielding a giant Naginata and focused her attacks through it. Ranko spoke up in his head her voice having a dangerous edge to it:

"Kill the green haired one. She has messed with the Sith for far too long. She had us wiped out so long ago. I was the last of them to die because of her. I hid my shade in the Holocron for twenty-thousand years so that the bitch would forget of my existence. It seems she has forgotten all about the Sith. Now let me control your body."

Ranma did so and he felt a strange sense of being out of his body before e looked at his female form screaming in a strange language which seemed to trigger something within him:

"DIE YOU BITCH!"

Then a Lightsaber appeared in Ranko's hands and the redhead currently possessing Ranma's female form swung it at the green haired woman who teleported away. Ranko looked at her and said:

"DIE YOU BITCH FOR ERADICATING ALL OF MY BRETHREN!"

* * *

Setsune Meioh looked at the redhead who had swung a weapon not seen in twenty-thousand years at her. She recognised her immediately . it was the last of the Sith Lords who had dared to try and defy Queen Serenity. They came from another Galaxy and had established themselves on Earth. Now if she could only get her tiem key to activate its final banishment spell then all would be okay for her. Then she could send the irritating girl into the time stream where she would be lost for eternity. I she failed she would have to reawaken prince Serenity from his mortal shell. He had fought valiantly against the Sith from day one and she had a premonition that he would grow into a powerful warrior. She had given the father a controlling device so he would be easier to manipulate. 

Ranko felt Ranma take over again and jumped back into the shadows. Ranma took over and appeared behind the young Sailor Senshi and grabbed the crystal on her uniform. Then he pulled it off and smirked cruelly at the young girl and said:

"Anger is what drives you to grow and flourish. Use the anger within and you shall know true power."

* * *

Hotaru stood there shocked that someone managed to get the decorative gem from her uniform. It was easily replaced but she felt like she had lost something valuable to her. Ranma grinned at her before jumping back in the shadows. The Force had cloaked him from the time stream and now nothing of his encounter with the young woman would be known. Ranma grinned as he looked at the gem and then raced back to the Tendo house where he was stared at by the people there. Ranma just gave as an excuse that he had fought with some girls clad in ridiculous outfits and Akane started on a rant about how he shouldn't hurt the Sailor Senshi 

Ranma tuned her out and sat down on the floor. He looked as Akane's face grew red and watched as the girl cocked her hand back and uppercutted him over the city. Ranma could only smirk as he saw a lonely purple haired girl being pestered by boys. Calling up on some of the force power he had accumulated within his body he was clothed in the robes as black as night. His normal black robes had gained the dark tint after the Dark Side had run through it.

He landed behind the bullies and grinned as they turned to face him. Suddenly a cylinder appeared in Ranma's hands and he looked at it. Then he grinned as Ranko explained to him that he had just summoned the empty case where the crystal must be inserted in to make a Lightsdaber. She also told him that the Lightsaber would cut through anything like hot butter. Ranma's creepy smile got even creepier as he inserted the crystal and a single blade appeared in thin air. It hummed with energy as the red blade pulsated with the Dark force being pumped in it by its master.

The bullies looked scared at the sight of the glowing blade in Ranma's hands and screamed in fright as Ranma darted forwards and brought down his lightsaber on one of them slicing the boy apart and making a smell of burned meat hang in the air. Then Ranma dislodged the lightsaber from its target and slashed at another bully. He fell in two pieces to the ground. Ranma saw two of the bullies push the purple-haired girl to the ground and Ranma jumped and landed in front of them and switching his lightsaber off he ran up to one of the bullies and grabbed the boy in the ribs and with a fierce crack the entire chest of the boy was ripped open.

The last boy squeaked in fright and Ranma grinned and then ripped off the arms and heard the screams increase in volume. Then Ranma ripped off the boy's head before turning to Hotaru and helping her up.

She was looked at Ranma and noticed the maniacal look in his eyes as he cleaned off some blood that had gotten on her. His black robes just cleaned themselves of any blood that got on them and Ranma grinned. Then he looked at her and said:

"I helped you, child. I took something from you and I have repaid it. Fell the anger at what those bullies did to you flow through you. Feel the anger turning into hatred. Let the hatred flow through you and embrace it. Let it go in an attack and you'll feel stronger. Do not believe in the foolish Light side. The Dark Side loves everything unconditionally. No person who is Light shall ever understand the Dark Side and brand it evil and that it must be destroyed. People who bask in the Light Side shall weaken the force by saving people. The Dark Side allows killing to renew the Force within people. With every death there is a renewal in the force. Ultimate power can be yours if you wish."

Hotaru thought about what she had done in all the time she had been a member of the Sailor Senshi. She thought back to the time she didn't know that she was Sailor Saturn and the two people she looked up to as parents tried to kill her guided by the green headed woman known to them as Setsuna Meioh. Something was said about ultimate destructive power within her and she boiled at the thought that they might have killed her if she had embraced Mistress 9. She felt anger at the thought that those women might have disrupted her growth by forcing her to take a younger form. You wouldn't know it if you looked at her but she was actually around eighteen years old and being forced into the body of a thirteen year old didn't make her happy. She disliked being so small and weak and always felt that something was blocked unconsciously she started to clench her fist and Ranma smiled as he felt her manipulating the force. He forced it to help her and he watched some of her memories of being alone and the battles that took place during her life.

Ranma looked at her and said:

"Yes I have also been manipulated by the keeper of time. She had me train in the Neko-ken and thus bestowed upon my father a control device. Now will you accept training from me?"

She opened her mouth and said…

* * *

Another chapter finished. In hope you have enjoyed this one because I like to get reviews. 


	3. Revenge of the Sith part 1

**Darkness Calls**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Star Wars. This is my work in homage of the Star Wars movies and thus it is purely fiction and not based on any true events. If it were then it'd be a little freaky. But I am making this chapter to come out on the 19th of May when Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith is coming out. And that's why this chapter is titled: Revenge of the Sith.

* * *

**Revenge of the Sith part 1**

* * *

Ranma looked at the young girl and saw that she was shivering under his gaze. She said in a steady voice which was loaded with emotions: 

"I choose to learn under you. I have been betrayed by the time Keeper and she shall pay for her crimes."

Ranma nodded and said:

"Meet me here within a week. Then I shall start your training. Eat healthy foods and start jogging. Even if you have a weak constitution you wield dangerous power. Train hard or you'll be absorbed by it and by the Force."

Ranma had said enough and jumped onto a rooftop. Then he ran over them back to the Tendo Dojo. There he came to a scene which made his eyebrow be raised and he said:

"What the fuck are you doing Old Man?"

Genma Saotome was celebrating the engagement between Ranma and Akane. It appeared the two senile men had gone through with their plans and had immediately foisted Ranma off to the youngest sister and the only heir to the school.

Ranma groaned as it became clear to him that he didn't have a choice in whatever he could do just because his father was still alive and meddling in his business. Now he even had to go to school with that nutcase Akane. Sure she had enough anger in he to make a good apprentice for the Dark Side but she was far too uncontrolled. She spent the entire time being angry for the slightest thing HE did and on other moments she seemed to be a nice angel. Ranma found that he had almost gotten a head ache whenever he stared to long at the youngest Tendo daughter. She changed moods too often.

Ranma was walking along Akane to her High school where he was about to get enrolled at. He hoped that it was a nice school with no trouble for one such as he but he was once again proven wrong in his hopes as Akane started to do a little chant and then go and pounce on a horde of boys trying to attack her with various tools.

Ranma just grimaced at the sight. This was no honourable battle. This was pure violence. The boys were at fault but no-one deserved such power being exerted on them. Akane didn't hesitate to break bones. Whoile Ranma was used to slaughter he did it with finesse and not like a wild beast. That is not the way a user of the Dark Side should act.

Mentally Ranko supported that opinion and Ranma walked to the registration office. He was suddenly approached by Nabiki who just gave him her best glare and said:

"Saotome why didn't you help her? She is your fiancée and you didn't even help her in combat."

Ranma grinned and said:

"If I were to mingle in combat with those fools I doubt that any would survive."

Ranma just grinned and a rose flew past him. For a moment the world paused and Ranma's thoughts were summed into one sentence:

"What the fuck?"

Ranma looked at the rose and noticed several aural traces around it. There was a small disturbance in the Force around it and Ranma found a sense of idiocy all around it coupled with insanity. Ranma grinned and turned around after catching the rose in his hand.

* * *

He looked at a boy wearing a kendo outfit and began to grin even more deranged then his normal maniacal grin. The obviously insane boy was spouting something about the vengeance of heaven and how he was the Blue thunder and about to strike down the Demon with heavenly grace. Ranma's grin widened further and as Kuno attacked Ranma grabbed a metal pipe left by one of the boys and wielded it like a Lightsaber. With several swift strikes he managed to slam the bokken out of the mad Kendoists hands. Then he proceeded to violently bash the Kendoists face in with the metal pipe. Ranma's face took on a look of maniacal glee and in his mind Ranko was laughing with the same air of madness within. She relished in the anger that came into Ranma as he had become irritated with the kendoist. 

Nabiki could just stare in horror as the boy who she had first thought of as a jock too dumb to function in normal society became a ruthless person who was currently on the way to earning a few years imprison after violently maiming a person.

Ranma grinned as he relished in the feeling that he was superior to the kid he was currently beating. The Dark Side had its advantages.

Then he went inside and got his papers. When he arrived in class he was asked to introduce himself and tell the class what his hobbies were. Ranma answered with a sadistic smirk in place:

"My hobbies are none of your business. What I do in my spare time is for myself to consider. You have no part in it thus you are excluded from knowing it."

The class just stared art Ranma who stared back at them. They started to irritate him. One girl spoke to her friend:

"Ooh that's the guy that beat Kuno into a coma!"

Ranma turned to her and said at a cutting tone:

"Indeed I did beat the weakling up a little. He was of no importance to me so I got rid of him."

Ranma sat down next to Akane who just growled at him. Rnama regarded her with a cool look at said:

"Do you wish to talk to me Akane? If not then please keep your growling to yourself."

Akane burst loose:

"If I weren't engaged to you I'd be killing you at this moment. How dare you beat someone into the hospital?"

After the word engagement had fallen the entire class stared at Akane and Ranma and Ranma said:

"Don't make a sound and none of you will get killed. It is indeed true that I am engaged to miss prissy bitch here but it is entirely against my will. I would rather marry some slut then this violent macho tomboy. She can't even control her anger correctly."

* * *

Ranma felt an aura of anger and fury close by without a doubt this was Akane getting ready to mallet him into unconsciousness. Ranko began to tell him to go and smack that bitch so hard that she'll be feeling the pain for three weeks. Ranma ignored her and turned around to see Akane manifesting a battle aura. He got a dangerous glint in his eyes and said: 

"Is something wrong Akane?"

Akane spluttered and finally summoned up her mallet and slammed him through the roof. Ranma felt himself being launched through the sky into Juuban where he saw a good landing spot and manipulating the Force in a way that made him land on his feet he looked around for any disturbance where he might help out and play the part of Jedi.

Ranma didn't have to wait long because a long fish shaped creature came from a strange portal and attacked a few normal humans. Within a few minutes the Sailor Senshi appeared on the scene. Well some of them. There were only three present and those were a blonde and a emerald haired one followed by his young students. He saw her and winked at her. She gasped as she saw him and he immediately drew his lightsaber and switched it on.

Inside his mind Ranko was making a party for herself and she sent him occasional instructions on how to use the Lightsaber more effectively.

Ranma's black robes flashed and he sliced off the fish creatures arm. Then with a look of maniacal glee on his face he began cutting the fish creature up with the Lightsaber. He transformed into his female form and laughed creepily. Then he started to turn around and showed his face to the onlookers. The female's face was totally cold and the eyes were reddish. Ranma laughed again and watched in amusement as the older women blanched at the sound.

Then Ranma made his Lightsaber retract and went over to the women. With a small application of the Force Uranus and Neptune were rooted to the ground. Ranma walked up to them and said:

"So you meddlers do want to mess with the Sith? Well then strike me?"

Ranma released the hold on Uranus and she charged forward with her blade. Ranma grinned and parried it with his Lightsaber. While he kept on the illusion of him being a female his strength was still the strength of his male form. Thus he overpowered her easily and the Space Sword was smashed out of her grip. Ranma decided to finish it and extended the Force around her throat. Then he started to choke her with the Force.

Haruka Tenou just looked at the girl standing in front of her with hatred in her eyes. She hated that damn girl for trying to hurt them. Setsuna had told them all about the vile Sith and how the Prince's of the planets had fought against them while the Senshi handled most of the normal Demons that appeared and other threats.

Then she felt something like a strong hand enclosing her throat and she saw the girl grin cruelly at her. She found that she couldn't get any air and she clawed at her throat trying to let the feeling go away. She fell to the ground still gasping for air and she watched as the Sith was hit with a beam of energy which briefly knocked it back. She recognised it as Hotaru's Silence Glaive Surprise attack and wondered why it didn't obliterate the Sith. But then her mind supplied the answer almost immediately. Hotaru didn't want innocent people to get hurt.

Hotaru was at the moment busy with keeping her power in check. She didn't want to hurt the one she would call sensei within six days.

Ranma got up and looked at her. Then he slowly walked over to her and said:

"That was quite impressive girl. Tell me do you often use the Force?"

Hotaru stared at the insane grin on her sensei's face and a look of horror came on her face. Then she said:

"N-n-no miss."

Ranma was enjoying this. He grabbed her chin once he had come close enough and said:

"Remember me young girl? I once tried to kill your so beloved 'Queen' and you were the one I talked to before the battle. Your power still is as powerful as it has been all those years ago. The fools don't realise what potential you have."

Hotaruy was assaulted by a flood of memories and she said:

"Yes I remember you. You were that lady that had come to me and had talked to me just before you went out to go kill the Queen. But you were defeated by Pluto."

Ranma grinned and said:

"Yes the green haired Senshi of Death has had her sight on me for some time. But now I live in a place where she can't find me."

Hotaru remembered the name of the first woman who had ever given her a nice talk and had done so for fun. She said to Ranma:

"You are Ranko Sitharian aren't you? I remember you. You were the one to instruct me on the use of my Glaive. And you had a brief fling with…"

Then her voice halted as the green haired Senshi of Time and Death teleported into the battle scene with her time key drawn and a look of pure hatred on her face:

"Die you bitch!"

Ranma grinned at her and said:

"Always nice to see you Pluto-chan. Remember how you defeated me last time? It won't work now because HE isn't there anymore."

Setsuna got a sad look on her face before resuming her attacks which were all blocked by Ranma's Lightsaber. She screamed:

"I SHALL REVIVE THE PRINCE HIS MEMORIES AS HE MARRIES SAILOR DEMOS! THEN I SHALL GIVE HIM HIS MEMORIES BACK AND RELEASE HIM FROM THE SPELL I HAVE PUT HIM UNDER!"

* * *

Ranma froze. She had him under a spell? Then he remembered the strange man that had given his father the controlling stone and he growled deep in his throat. Then he delivered a devastating strike against the time key. It started to shake a little and Ranma dodged a strike. The Force swirled around him as Chaos started to erupt around him he felt it screaming and churning all around him. Then in a flash he was gone.

* * *

He landed on a hard surface and looked around. It looked to be a desert planet but he couldn't be sure because there might be some oasis on it. He scanned it with the Force and felt a concentration in the Force. He felt a large aura of a Dark Side user and immediately set off towards it. He saw someone sitting on some sort of scooter being chased by some type of aircraft with people in robes on it. 

Ranma jumped after the scooter had passed over and clutched the spaceship's cargo hold tightly. Then he hoisted himself into it and came face to face with the tip of a Lightsaber. He saw a man having a beard and a young man with a woman standing there staring at him. The woman was dressed in an elegant manner and Ranma didn't fail to notice the feelings the young man had for this woman.

He figured that the Time Key must have flung him into the past since Ranko provided some background information. It seems that this was the planet on which the Clone Wars were started. A deep mysterious beat was heard and Ranma felt slightly uncomfortable as he was still staring down at the business end of a Lightsaber.

Ranma said:

"I don't mean any harm. Please remove the Lightsaber sir."

The Lightsaber was deactivated and Ranma sighed in relief. Getting impaled on one of those things wasn't on his favourite to-do list. He started his introduction:

"Sorry for bursting in like that but I had seen your craft and felt it was needed to escape this blasted desert."

The bearded man nodded and said:

"Who are you. You don't look like a Jedi to me."

Ranma grinned and said:

"I am Ranma Saotome. I am one of the last surviving Force users in my time. I got slung into this time by a mysterious artefact and hope to be returned to my own time soon. I shall be no trouble to you."

Ranko was by now laughing in her mind and she mentally said:

"The bearded fool looks like he doesn't trust you. But the young man in this room is a Dark Side user. He may be of great importance to us."

Ranma nodded and looked as the old man on the scooter thingy shouted something and the girl and a man wearing strange armour were slung from the craft. Ranma looked as the young man shouted that they would have to stop and get Padme. They didn't heed the request and the older man chastised the young man for caring too much about the woman and said that she would be fine.

The man on the scooter thingy stopped at some sort of spaceport or something that looked like a nuclear silo and went inside and the craft was shot down the moment it went away from the port. Ranma unsheathed his Lightsaber and activated the blade. Its red sheen lighted up the area a little and it was followed by a blue one and a green one.

Ranma went in after the Jedi had gone in and found them battling the same old man who was parrying their attacks.

When both were defeated Ranma stepped in:

"Doofuus or whatever your freaky name is surrender now or you won't live to see the next sunrise."

The old man bristled in fury and attacked with a slash and Ranma parried it. He was grinning like a maniac and he said:

"You think you can defeat me? You still got a lot to learn youngster. So you are a user of the Dark Side? JHow pathetic you are."

Then a Force bolt was sent at Ranma who just absorbed it and said:

"Who trained you? Some geeky Sith or something?"

Dooku screamed:

"I was trained by the great Darth Sidious. You cannot defeat me foolish Jedi!"

Ranma laughed:

"You are a joke Doofus. My name is Darth Kaos, Dark Lord of the Sith. You cannot hope to defeat me. And don't even insinuate that I m one of those pathetic Jedi! I hate them all so bad. They let me to die with my father. Nobody was there when he threw me into the pit. Nobody was there to hear my screams. Nobody took heed of my anguished pleas for freedom. All they saw was the greedy father who sold his own son for food and then stole him back again just to sell him again when he was hungry."

Ranma tightened the force around the man's throat and watched as the man was choking to death. Then he abruptly released it and said:

"I might let you live for now but I am still debating it. It wouldn't do much to change history but if I change it then my dream of ruling the world will be null and void. Since I wouldn't exist nor would my mentor be existing in my life."

Ranma grinned and grabbed the old man and threw him into the spaceship. Then he erased his memory by adding a scene that he was victorious over the Jedi but was stopped byan old wizened Jedi. That way he wouldn't change history. An old wizened looking green man came through the entrance leaning on a cane. The first thought that went through Ranma's mind was:

"Oh my god a walking green monkey."

Obi-Wan and Anakin were staring at the boy who had just proclaimed himself to be a Sith Lord. Then he said something about not changing history. Anakin had lost his arm after the encounter with Dooku and Obi-wan was too hurt to move.

Yoda walked up to Ranma the moment the ship started its engines. The old wizened Jedi looked at Ranma and said:

"Sith Lord you be. But no harm to us. Disturbance in Force you bring."

Ranma's eyebrow raised and he said:

"You some sport of talking monkey or something?"

Yoda looked at Ranma strangely and said:

"Not know I do of subject you are talking about."

Ranma grinned and said:

"That doesn't matter. I am just someone lost in time. I'll get back to my own time I hope."

Ranma grinned as some ideas fluttered through his head:

"Could any of you spare me a Lightsaber or something? Because I am a Sith Lord and am currently engaged in a battle between seven Jedi and one Jedi Master so I would need to train a student."

Anakin looked at the strange man and immediately got his Lightsaber out and handed it over to Ranma:

"You can have mine. Obi-Wan always complains that I lose them and all that stuff so I'll get a new one."

Ranma nodded and said:

"Does anyone know of a small solar system in sector Beta Nine Alpha which has nine planetary Guardians? That is my home planet. I think that at least twenty thousand years will pass before I am born. The Republic will be gone by then I think and all the space faring races will either be eliminated and the human race will be concentrated on the planet which is capable of sustaining life. They have primitive technology and almost no space faring capacities. The last Sith Lord has imprisoned her spirit within the Holocron that I found. All I can ask is not to try and change history."

Then Ranma looked at the pair which were happily hugging each other and said:

"When's the wedding?"

Obi-wan started telling Ranma that it wasn't good for a Jedi to be married. Ranma personally said to the old guy:

"If it were possible I would marry my mentor. There is no crueller woman that I know of in my time. I remember when she started training me. She had me run around wearing nothing and then let me walk over roaring fires."

Obi-Wan winced as he imagined himself walking over roaring fires with almost no training.

* * *

A few weeks later Ranma was present to watch the wedding between Pamde Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. He looked at them and remembered that he'd have to try and marry someone in his own future. Damn his old man for screwing everything up again. 

Ranma felt himself drawing upon the Force again and he felt the hatred within him swell again and he let loose with an angry yell and his aura just exploded around him startling the pair. Anakin's robotic hand went to his Lightsaber and he watched as Ranma's aura was now a dark red which turned into black the moment he looked at it. Ranma screamed:

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE HE ENSLAVE ME!"

* * *

Ranma was by now boiling with anger and hatred for his father he didn't know that he was scaring the bride and that the groom was currently about to draw his Lightsaber. He raged at himself as he remembered things that had happened in his lifetime. The signing of the Seppuku contract and other strange things. The anger reached a boiling point and he screamed: 

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE HE ENSLAVE ME!"

That did it for Ranma. He began manipulating the Force around him and heard it whispering to him aiding him and beginning his return to his own time.

Ranma started to immerse himself in the Force and was amazed at the power that was in it. He looked at the pair and said:

"I wish you luck in your lives Anakin Skywalker and Padme Skywalker. Anakin the Dark Side is there for you. Use the anger within you to become stronger then anyone."

Then Ranma was gone with a small pop. Anakin looked at his wife and said:

"Obi-Wan will pay for what he has done to me. For keeping me chained to him. Reliant on him. He shall pay"

* * *

Ranma reappeared above a bed which was currently occupied by a sleeping girl. Ranma looked around and saw that most of the room was purple. Then he looked at the girl and saw that she had woken up and was now staring at him. Ranma grinned and said: 

" Hi Hotaru. How's it going?"

The stunned girl just nodded and said:

"I'm fine. And you?"

Ranma grinned and said:

"Well I'm fine. Just got back from a trip through time. Sorry if you were worried about me. Well give you your lessons this Wednesday in the Juuban Park okay?"

Hotaru nodded and said:

"Shall I guide you outside of the house? I doubt that Haruka and Michiru would appreciate you being in my room."

Ranma shrugged and said:

"Shit happens. If they get mad just tell them about my fiancé."

Hotaru looked at him with a crestfallen look on her face:

"You have a fiancé Sempai? Why didn't you tell me?"

Ranma got a sweat drop on his head as she said that and said:

"You didn't ask. But please get me out of the house before your parents wake up or something like that."

Hotaru said:

"Then you'd have to watch out for Setsuna because she is around at the strangest of moments."

Ranma nodded and allowed himself to be led outside where a cool and collected green haired woman was standing who opened her mouth and said:

"Hotaru why is that man in your room and what were you doing with him?"

Ranma's eye twitched and he said seeing that Hotaru was too embarrassed to answer:

"Look lady the only thing I know is that my fiancé decided that it was Mallet Ranma Day. So she punted me twice over Nerima and once entirely towards Juuban, That's all to tell about it."

* * *

Setsuna nodded and checked if the spell was still in place. Hmm nothing to worry about. The Prince was still being controlled by the spell. If only he and Sailor Demos were to get along and then the revival of the Serenity House will be on its way. 

Ranma didn't like the spark in the ladies eyes and said:

"But I think I got to go home now. My fiancé might want to know where I have been and at least I got a good answer: Sleeping next to a beautiful girl."

Hotaru blushed and Ranma laughed at the blush and said:

"I probably won't be able to explain anything due to her malleting me into the floor. Ah well then I'll just get patched up by Kasumi if she's willing to do so."

Setsuna nodded and let Ranma pass. Ranma grinned at Hotaru and said when he was at the front door:

"I'll see you Wednesday okay? Be there around 2 pm and we'll start your training."

Ranma grinned and twisted the doorknob and walked right into the arms of the couple just coming home from a romantic dinner. Ranma didn't blush when he felt the soft breasts of one Michiru Kaioh pressed against his chest. He just got up and then helped Michiru up and apologised profusely to the pair. Haruka was shooting Ranma angry glares and Ranma just waved at Hotaru and said:

"See you Wednesdays Hotaru anddon't be late!"

Then he jumped on one of the rooftops and started making his way over them towards the Nerima prefecture.

Haruka and Michiru stared after the young man and then as one they turned to Hotaru and said:

"Explain to us who that man was and what he was doing here."

Hotarun gulped and said:

"Ranma-Sempai has given me the honour of training under him. I think it would increase my stamina so I can fight longer against the Youma."

The two 'parents' nodded as they took in the information. Suddenly Setsuna spoke from behind Hotaru:

"The fact is that Ranma Saotome is also the Moon Prince. He is one of he best martial artists of his generation and of this millennium. You are lucky to be trained by him Hotaru."

Hotaru nodded. Then she said:

"I can't wait until he actually begins to train me."

In her mind she was thinking quite different thoughts:

"I wish those idiots would stop wasting my time. They only see me as a weapon of last resort. All that shit they pulled on me when I wasn't Sailor Saturn yet was the truth. They see me as a weapon to be destroyed if it doesn't comply to their wishes. I hate them for that."

* * *

Time passed by and Ranma began training Hotaru under the watchful eye of Sailor Pluto from the Time gates. At first she was wary of the Marital Artists movements but the moment she saw Hotaru actually training in earnest and saw her condition become better she decided that there was no danger in it. Haruka and Michiru had asked her to keep an eye on the training sessions. 

The moment Sailor Pluto stopped watching the sessions Ranko spoke inside Ranma's mind:

"The bitch is gone now. Tell Hotaru that you'll be training her in the ways of the Force."

Ranma nodded and went to stop Hotaru who was currently attempting a Kata. He said:

"Stop young padawan. Now your training in the Force continues."

Hotaru stopped and waited for Ranma to speak. Since the first training session she had only been allowed to speak once Ranma asked her a question. She paid rapt attention as he explained the ways of the Force to her.

He taught her how to mould her hatred into a single beam of power and she transformed into Sailor Saturn. Then she slammed her Glaive into the ground and shouted:

"Dark Revolution!"

The beam of energy that came from the Silence Glaive was enough to destroy most of the field they were training in and Ranma clapped and said:

"Good young padawan. Now I shall teach you how to heal yourself with the Force and not the draining way you know. First you make the Force be concentrated on the wound and then you imagine yourself forcing it to heal you."

Ranma cut himself with his Lightsaber and willed the Force to heal him. Thanks to a little help from his mentor the cut healed fast and the flesh was restored within a few minutes. Then he watched as Hotaru did the same with a small knife and he watched the Force gather around it and heal her.

Rnama grinned at his young student. She was progressing fast. He had just witnessed his fiancé getting kidnapped again and once again the Bastard did force him to do it because of the spell which had been reinforced sometime ago.

The Dragon guy had been easy to defeat once he had gotten a good look at the Force surrounding the guy. An Amazon and her old granny had come to seek a husband and they had seen him fight and immediately had promoted him as the girl's husband. Ranma groaned as he was once again the subject of affection.

He had been on his way back to the Tendo Dojo and he felt the Amazon's hands all over him. What would be next today? Attack of the bird people?"

Ranma immediately halted when he saw Akane getting carried off by two members of the Phoenix tribe. He was standing there with a look of astonishment on his face which was totally unbecoming for a Sith Lord.

His prediction had actually become truth. Damn he shouldn't have drunk that bottle of Sake last night with Mister Tendo and his 'father'. Ranma had an intense dislike of Genma and would do nothing more then to go and torture him by holding him the contract of Seppuku over the head. Nodoka still didn't know that her son had been cursed to become female. Although Ranma saw his curses more as a blessing then a curse because it gave him the body of his mentor who could briefly possess it.

Ranma decided togo and see what the hell was happening. Genma would pay foor this. That was assured.

* * *

A new chapter done within a day. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have for writing this and I hope to get a lot of reviews. 


	4. Revenge of the Sith part 2

**Darkness Calls**

Disclaimer: I do this for fun and to amuse my readers. Or if I have them my fans. Demon God of Chaos looks around Do I have fans? I don't know. Hmm maybe if I wait for a few reviews telling me that I have fans then I might get some. Ah well back to the main topic.

Ranma's going to fight against the phoenix God. His Master isn't too pleased at that.

I don't think I'll tell more in this small disclaimer. Just read it.

* * *

Revenge of the Sith part 2

* * *

Ranma looked at the fathers in front of him and said. "So you want ME to go and save her?"

The ME in the sentence was said with a great deal of sarcasm in it and the father's smiles never faltered as they nodded and said. "Yes. Now go and save your true fiancé."

Ranma had problems reigning in his anger at the two morons sitting in front of him looking at him like sheep too dumb to know that a wolf was near. How he wished to just go and kill those motherfuckers so that he would finally get some peace. He and Ranko had been making plans for what they would do in a few weeks.

* * *

The first thing they would do was be making some profit of doing construction work. Apparently Nabiki would take pictures of Ranma when he was asleep so she would be dealt with. Ranko didn't like it that there were pictures made of her body. While it still looked like Ranma it had some of her characteristics.

Nabiki would be dealt with through manipulation. But now to the task at hand. First they would have to go to China where they would hopefully find the ignorant foolish brat who was Ranma's fiancé as decided by his father.

Ranma groaned as he was once again trudging towards Jusenkyo. This time he would once again have to save someone and this time he was getting really annoyed at the stupid bitch who dared call herself his fiancé. There was only one woman for him and that was at the moment his master.

Inside Ranma's head his thoughts were heard quite clear by Ranko who just gave the mental blush of a thousand watt and then decided to go and mess with his head a little.

* * *

Ranma watched as a kid of around 5 years old came at him. The kid had some weird jewel hanging on his forehead and immediately as Ranma scanned the child he noticed that the child seemed to be immersed in the Dark Side of theForce. Ranma grinned and watched as the idiots who had come with him talked to the child and allowed it to lead them up the mountain regardless of what the Jusenkyo guide had said.

* * *

Ranma was about to go laughing as he saw through the deception and saw what the child truly was. An experiment of the Sith which had gone a little wrong. Ranko still recalled the day that she managed to create the bird creature which possessed the Force in huge amounts and let it burn around itself immediately making a large table turn into molten steel and other metals.

She had named it Saffron after a fallen warrior who had actually managed to give her a good fight. Sadly the man had been too rooted in the Light Side to be persuaded to join the Dark Side. She sighed as she had disposed of the remains and then had started on planning her eventual takeover of one of the planet's major cities through lying and cheating and other depraving actions.

Ranma zoned out for a few moments and put on his mask of ignorance, stupidity and bravery. He just came back into himself and he looked at a large egg which sat underneath the phoenix tap. He remembered the kid and what had happened to Akane and looked at her doll. He absolutely loathed the girl but he would have to do this to keep up his cover.

He watched as the tap fell of its socket and cracked the egg. Then in a large congregation of fire the phoenix rose from his ashes and its fiery wings stuck out from his back he turned around and Ranma felt incredibly stupid standing there staring at it. Oh well he would save Akane and get the hell out of there. He looked at the surroundings and saw that the people that had come with him were retreating. He fingered the cylinder at his waist and decided to show off some Sith Power.

* * *

"Foolish Mortal how dare you intrude upon the awakening of the Phoenix!" Saffron shouted at him but he wasn't affected by it one bit, deciding to make sure that this little birdy went down.

"A phoenix… doesn't live long enough. I though you should know this Saffy-chan…" His lightsaber made itself present by letting the red bar of light slide out of the cylinder. A grin was on his face as he looked at the Phoenix God and said. "Do you remember your old Master, Saffy-chan? I've brought her here and soon she will be revived. Soon I shall be able to dispose of those who dared to mold my life into what they wanted and those that would enslave me shall all feel my rage."

He swung the lightsaber, making the hum of the blade be heard in the area as the Phoenix looking at the mortal who wielded the same weapon as his former mistress. "So you have a connection with my mistress. And you probably have slain her too. You are nothing but a snivelling and pathetic Jedi, Mortal!" Ranma could almost feel his stomach contract at hearing the bird proclaim that he was one of the pathetic Jedi, those who had fallen so easily to the Dark Side that they shouldn't have been named as protectors of good…

"You think I am merely some pathetic Jedi? Have you no feeling for the Dark Side anymore, Saffy-chan or are you just force-blind all the time? I've begun training my apprentice already, as I am Darth Kaos, the Dark Lord of the Sith, trained by your Master, Darth Ranko." Ranma's face was twisted with the hatred that he was calling upon. All the hatred he could amass by simply thinking about his father made him feel it pouring through his body. He looked at the phoenix and said. "I think you would be surprised to know that I've been working on destabilising the government. I have begun making some effort to manipulate several local gangs into doing whatever I want them. They simply know me as Dark Man."

Saffron felt the Dark Side wash over him as he watched the young man look at him, the blue eyes going slightly yellowish as Ranma immersed himself fully within the Dark Side. Ranma looked at the Phoenix god and said, "Now we got to do battle, if not for show, but to satisfy those who came with me." Ranma pointed towards where the others had gone to and Saffron smiled a little smile and said.

"Well then let us do battle… Master." Ranma grinned and channelled the Dark Side through his hands, allowing an arc of Force lightning to come out of his hands and hit the phoenix god who recoiled when struck by the lightning. Ranko could feel pride well up within her as she saw her apprentice holding his own against his opponent, using the Dark Side.

Ranma ducked under a wave of fire being sent at him and used Force push at the Phoenix, nimbly throwing the birdman against the wall. Ranma reached out with his anger at the world and clenched his hand, willing the force to do the move that he had seen performed in a vision on some unfortunate soul. The vision had been cast in darkness, leaving only the dark figure, looking like some samurai in black and a man who looked at the strangely dressed man. The man who was looking scared at the black warrior and the samurai-like man simply extended his hand and the other man choked, like invisible hands were holding the throat and constricting it, cutting off all air. Ranma watched as the body was held in the air for a bit, then fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Ranma made the force make invisible hands and tightened them around the birdman's throat. A phoenix warrior who came flying towards them, screeching something about her Lord watched the choking Phoenix God and Ranma had decided he had enough. He released Saffron form the Force Choke and then he looked at the birdman and said. "I trust you know your place, Saffy-chan?"

The Phoenix god looked at Ranma, then said. "Master…What is thy bidding, Master?" The voice carried towards the phoenix warrior who screeched something about Lord Saffron being better then this mortal. "Shall I eradicate her existence, Master?" The question was asked and Ranma shook his head, not really caring for the girl but he had to keep up appearances.

"No."

The Phoenix looked at Ranma and then bowed his head in resignation. His master had come once again and he would obey, for he was loyal to his Master. Even though his Master had trained this child in the force he would still show some small amount of resistance since this was not his Master.

"Guide me to Jusenkyo… I need to take a bath." Ranma had hatched a plan in his mind by using the spring of drowned woman once again he would be able to create a body for Ranko through a manipulation of the Force. He watched as the Phoenix took flight and then was prompted to just hold on. Ranma jumped onto the back of the Phoenix and Saffron carried him towards the springs, the doll that was Akane still within Ranma's pocket. Ranma almost forgot about it and then looked at the dragon tap and then manipulated the Force t throw a boulder at it, shattering it and sending water into the air. Ranma watched it and then threw the doll at it with all his might, soaking it in the pool and not looking back at it as it grew into a naked Akane.

Saffron landed next to a pool which was marked as the pool of the drowned yeti riding a bull while grabbing an eel and Ranma snorted in amusement. He looked at all the springs and sensed which one was the one which turned him into a female. He looked at it and then jumped over to it, sitting down next to it, looking into the water, not sending any thoughts to his Mistress. He looked at the waters then stepped into it, his foot touching the water.

(_What are you doing!_)

Her voice was hear in his mind and he simply smiled outwardly before letting himself fall forwards, letting the cool water all around him as he submerged himself in the pool of hot water that was still the pool of the Drowned Girl. He could feel his Mistress's Force presence and separated it from his, feeling the curse on the spring generate a body for her and feeling his curse be lifted from his body, making him full male once he surfaced again. He looked at the body and felt the presence of his mistress disappear from his mind. He looked at her and then surfaced from the water, drawing her with him. Her face was one of surprise and she seemed happy at the moment and he helped her to the ground, taking care not to hurt her. The woman could hurt him gravely even without a lightsaber.

* * *

She looked at him, her eyes roaming over her body and a delicate hand reached out and touched his soaked clothes and then she spoke for the first time in millennia outside his mind.

"Ranma-kun… Arigatou!"

She hugged him, the feeling of breasts against his body being alluring and he gave in, knowing that some comfort would be needed. He had been repressing his sexual feelings for a long time, knowing that there would be none who were worthy for them in this existence. He loved his Mistress, for guiding and teaching him, making him stronger every day he used the Force. He looked at her and said.

"Mistress… I missed you so much… Now you are finally here, with me…"

Her eyes softened, no hatred within them at the moment. "Ranma-kun… you have no idea how glad you've made me. But could you give me a few clothes? It's getting rather chilly here." Within a second she was presented with a red shirt and a pair of black pants. Ranma had undressed immediately when he had heard her plea for clothes and was now standing there, naked as the day he had been born. He simply called a new set of clothes towards him by using the force and rapidly dressed himself, taking no great care for decency seeing as Ranko had already seen everything there was to him. He looked as the girl dressed herself, then looked at him and said.

"I even have my lightsaber with me… Saffy-chan why don't you take us back to the mountain again? I think Ranma-kun would need to defeat you in a battle which will make it look like your 'evil' is extinguished forever and you will be reborn…"

Ranma looked at the birdman, grinning at him and said. "Shall we continue this, Saffy-chan? I think that Mistress Ranko would like to get away as fast as she can. I'll see you in Japan, Ranko-sama."

Ranma looked at his mistress and she flung her arms around his neck, kissing him with intensity that was unexpected.

"Ranma-kun, please call me Ranko-chan. You've risen past me, becoming my equal. The name fashioned for my apprentice no longer belongs to you. Like Lord Revan before me, you shall be named Darth Ranma, in honour of me, Darth Ranko."

She bowed to him once, then jumped off towards the general direction of the next city, where she could swim or arrange other transportation to Japan.

Ranma looked at the birdman and a wave of Force Lightning came out of his hands. "I think we have a battle to finish, Saffy-chan. Let's just finish this quickly, shall we?"

Ranma's lightsaber activated once more and then he began to swing it at the birdman, hitting the arms and slicing them off, making them burn up form the heat that the Phoenix was generating.

From the perspective of the people that had come with him, Ranma looked like a small spec which was fighting against a burning bird. The phoenix's heat made the pools of Jusenkyou boil and bubble, Ranma not even wanting to notice them. He was focused on slicing Saffron to bits. Finally he decapitated the burning Phoenix and the heat immediately stopped coming from Saffron, the burning subsiding immediately as the body collapsed to the ground where it landed with a dull thud and started to burn with a fire so hot that it turned the sand on which it had fallen turn into glass.

Ranma condensed the hatred, feeling satisfied that the cycle of rebirth had been set once again. He looked a the burning person and simply stood there, tears coming to his eyes due to the heat and finally there was an egg. The Phoenix warrior came to him, a look of worry on her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LORD SAFFRON!"

He smiled sadly, acting like he had done something horrible. "I killed him… I killed a being… He didn't have to die but I killed him…" He looked at her, knowing that she would want to care for her lord first of all. The egg cracked and a small child was seeing within it.

The phoenix went over to the small child and picked it out of the egg, taking care of it gently and said. "You had the audacity to kill Lord Saffron! You…" At that moment did Saffron choose to speak.

"Master! Kiima, bow to him, bow to my Master…"

It seemed that Saffron had retained all mental faculties ever since he had been turned into an infant and Kiima bowed to Ranma, not knowing why her Lord called him His Master.

"Saffron… I hope that we will have an alliance… Otherwise your creator, as well as the creator of your species won't be pleased… She has waited so long to be released from her prison and I have set her free from her eternal torment…"

The infant nodded and said. "Kiima will take care of me for the time being., seeing as I am an infant still and a treaty will be made between you, Darth Ranma, Lord of the Sith and our people. After all it would be ungrateful of me not to help my creator, now would it?"

Ranma simply smiled and said. "I'll see you later." With that he began to run towards the NWC in hopes of finding them once again. He looked at them and then jumped and landed right next to his pandafied father "Yo Pops, I beat the big birdie. Is Akane-chan alright?"

The rest of the proceeding was very much a blur to him. He remembered getting punched away by Akane for being a baka and he grinned inwardly. He was launched far enough to crash straight into the ground and leave a long trench. When he got up he looked around, things still a little bit blurry to him.

"You really don't waste time annoying the little brat, do you Ranma-kun?"

Ranko's voice came from his left and he looked as the Sith stood there, dressed in black entirely, probably having relieved someone of his black vest and cloak.

Ranma waited patiently for the rest of the NWC to arrive, Ranko keeping him company and also changing her style a little bit so she would be just a pretty redheaded girl to everybody else. Her braid was undone and her hair hung loose over her shoulders. Ranma could hear the NWC complain about needing to find Ranma once again, Ranma being spat like it was a curse by several of the members of the NWC.

Ranma scowled and then looked at Ranko and said. "I'll see you later then.." With a small sprint he rejoined the NWC and he had to endure their banter, making him even angrier as they accused him of fleeing form a battle, something which the mask of Ranma would have found dishonourable and Ranma just acted like he was irritated by it while inwardly he seethed, vowing to take his anger out on everyone

He looked at the girl he was supposed to get married to and he could not help but feel the revulsion well up. The sight of Akane in a wedding dress was pretty cute if you didn't know what the girl's persona was. The anger that he possessed made him into a lethal weapon while her anger simply was destruction.

"And do you wish to wed this woman?"

Ranma's attention moved towards the priest, his eyes narrowing. He detected the presence of his master through the Force and he gave a short answer, as was expected of him… " Allow me to think of the benefits of this marriage…." He was stalling, so that his mistress could arrive. She had promised to be there when he was going to get wed to the bitch. He could sense her within the room, then looked at the priest once again. "The only reason why I should marry Akane is because my dad asked her dad to marry me to her… something which he had done to multiple girls…" A smile was on his face, his eyes still narrowed. " And that's one of the reasons why I must say no to this marriage…"

Ranko appeared right behind him, him appreciating the gesture. He turned around, Ranko speaking at that moment. "Ranma-kun…. Shall we proceed?"

He sank to his knees, a smile on his face as he held his head down, a gesture of submission to her. "What is thy bidding, My Mistress?"

* * *

Ranma has sworn his allegiance to the Sith! For the next chapter there will be chaos! And carnage!

Please review!


End file.
